Love Panic
by Rina Aria
Summary: Padahal aku sudah susah-susah datang jauh-jauh dari rumahku hanya untuk menemuinya! Apa dia sudah melupakanku dan tidak menganggapku lagi ya? Luca bodoh! Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan main-main lagi!


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki hak atas karakter Tales of Innocence, karena Tales of Innocence © Bandai Namco, yang Rina punya hanyalah fanfic ini**

* * *

**Iria POV**

* * *

"Luca baka!" omelku dengan menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapanku dengan keras-keras untuk melepas stres.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu keras-keras aku segera menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja yang jadi korbanku tadi. Aku merasa sangat sebal akan seseorang yang meskipun dulu dia cengeng dan membuatku ingin menamparnya, aku tetap menyukainya.

"Luca… baka…" ujarku lagi dengan sedikit menahan kesal dan wajah cemberut.

Kembali ke alasanku tadi. Luca, Luca Milda, _dia _pernah berkelana bersamaku dengan beberapa orang lainnya untuk mengetahui kehidupan kami yang lalu. Aku, Iria Animi, memiliki masa lalu sebagai Inanna, sementara Luca merupakan Asura, yang kebetulan adalah kekasih dari Inanna.

Ahem, cerita panjang dikesampingkan dulu, setelah 3 tahun berlalu, aku berniat untuk berkunjung ke tempat Luca di Regnum yah, untuk sekedar mengobrol, meski aku tak tahu orang mana yang rela berjalan ribuan mil hanya untuk berbicara saja.

Tapi, Luca yang baru beberapa detik kutemui, sudah dibawa pergi oleh teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Semenjak perjalanan kami, Luca menjadi lebih cerah ceria dan hidupnya makin tenang. Kudengar sekarang dia sudah mengerjakan setengah pekerjaan ayahnya, sementara dia belajar untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

Luca tidak berperasaan! Tapi aku tetap menyukainya… apalagi dengan dia yang sekarang makin tampak dewasa dan aku tak punya jalan lain kecuali jatuh cinta padanya.

"Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Sania… tapi aku dicuekkan…" gerutuku lagi.

Dengan sebal aku segera memesan makanan di restoran yang kujadikan tempat bersedih dan bermarah ria. Aku sempat heran kenapa aku tidak ditegur karena berisik.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjukku dengan meja sementara memikirkan bagaimana nasibku sekarang ini. Aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke Sania, tapi karena sudah berjalan jauh rasanya sia-sia jika aku tidak tinggal lebih lama. Tapi, jika aku tak bisa bertemu Luca, untuk apa aku datang kemari?

"Haaah…" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya meratapi nasibku yang buruk ini. Kalau sudah begini, aku berharap punya kekuatan untuk memperbaiki nasib,

"Eh, wajah itu… Iria?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku yang semacam menyapaku.

Aku menaikkan wajahku dan melihat teman seisenganku yang memasang wajah terkejut karena melihatku. Aku sendiri cukup terkejut karena Spada Belforma, temanku itu, juga sudah agak berubah. Rambutnya menjadi sedikit lebih panjang, dan dia memakai pakaian pasukan maritim kerajaan.

"Ah, ternyatata benar Iria. Yo, sedang apa kau merusak suasanan begini?" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar dan duduk di hadapanku.

Aku memicingkan mata melihatnya dan dengan segera aku menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus. Spada adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kutemui sekarang ini.

Spada melihatku dengan tatapan terluka yang dibuat-buat sebelum berkata, "Hoi, hoi, Iria. Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan Luca, kan?" ujar Spada dengan cengar-cengir.

Kepalaku seperti baru saja dipukul dengan palu mendengar perkataan Spada. Dengan segera aku mendengus dan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan kesedihanku yang satu itu.

"Heeeh, jadi benar…" ujar Spada dengan melihat ke arah lain.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, hendak membantah, tepat ketika pesananku dan pesanan Spada (memang kapan dia pesannya?) sampai di meja kami. Meski sebal, aku meminum minumanku itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Iria, aku sempat bicara dengan Luca tentangmu, tapi kau jangan marah," ujar Spada dengan meminum minumannya pula.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan memiringkan kepalaku, tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Spada sendiri sepertinya mengira bahwa aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan marah akan perkataannya dalam beberapa menit ke depan ini, mungkin itu yang akan kulakukan.

"Luca bilang… dia merasa tidak yakin bahwa apa yang dia rasakan terhadapmu itu murni karena keinginannya. Kau ingat kan, Asura dan Inanna itu dulu kekasih? Makanya, Luca mengira bahwa perasaan dekatnya denganmu hanya karena ikatan masa lalu itu," ujar Spada dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan merendahkan suaranya hingga sepelan mungkin.

"APA?!" spontan aku meninggikan suaraku dan bangkit dari posisiku tadi.

"Eits, ingat, jangan marah," ujar Spada cepat-cepat, seperti berusaha meredam amarahku.

Ketika aku mendengar perkataan Spada, aku segera duduk kembali dan berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Kalau aku pikir sekarang ini, benar juga apa kata Spada. Luca berbeda dengan sebagian besar dari kami semua, dia memikirkan kehidupan masa lalu kami dengan mendalam dan dulu dia sempat ingin menjadi seperti Asura, dari kepala hingga kaki. Dan jika Asura… pasti berbicara tentang Inanna… dengan kata lain, aku di masa lalu dan aku mengerti sekali dengan jelas hubungan mereka berdua.

"Karena aku Inanna… ya…" desahku dengan sangat depresi.

Spada tertawa sebentar sebelum berkata, "Tenanglah Iria, tenang dulu. Kuberi tahu sesuatu yang baik dulu…" ujar Spada dengan tertawa.

Aku melihatnya dengan wajah sebal karena dia tertawa sementara aku sedang terpuruk. Dengan ketus aku berkata, "Apa?" ujarku.

Spada menaikkan jari telunjuknya seakan-akan seperti orang pintar sebelum berkata, "Itu berarti, Luca tidak mau mempermasalahkan masa lalu… dan dia ingin melihatmu sebagai seorang Iria Animi, bukan Inanna… dia ingin memastikan perasaannya kepadamu apa adanya," ujarnya.

Aku berusaha mencerna perkataannya, tapi perkataannya terlalu sulit, aku tidak mengerti.

Spada menghela nafas panjang, lalu berkata, "Dengan kata lain, jika Luca mencintaimu, dia hanya akan mencintaimu sebagai 'Iria' bukan orang lain… dia juga ingin mencintaimu seperti Luca yang mencintai Iria, bukan Asura yang mencintai Inanna. Bukankah itu bagus?" ujar Spada.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aku adalah aku… jika Luca melihatku sebagai Inanna dan bukan aku… mungkin perkataan Spada ada baiknya juga.

Namun aku jadi teringat sesuatu lagi. Aku kemudian bertanya pada Spada, "Lalu, kapan itu akan terjadi?" tanyaku.

Spada hanya tersenyum lebar dan memberiku wajah yang sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, menyebalkan saat dia berkata, "Entahlah".

Dengan refleks aku menarik kedua pistol yang selalu ada di balik rompiku dan kuarahkan ke kepalanya. Dengan tersenyum tidak kalah iblisnya aku berkata, "Kau memilih mati cepat atau pelan-pelan? Jawab dalam 5 detik," tanyaku dengan nada seriang mungkin. Kalau kau tak mengerti, belajarlah sarkasme.

Spada mundur beberapa senti dari ujung pistolku dengan kedua tangan menutup lubangnya sambil tertawa cengengesan. Dia kemudian berkata, "Damai, damai, perang sudah selesai nona Animi…" ujar Spada dengan memundurkan pistol yang mengarah ke wajahnya itu.

Aku menarik pemutar peluru dan memastikan bahwa di pistolku benar-benar masih ada pelurunya. Spada sepertinya mengerti hal itu, sehingga dia berkata, "Hei, hei Iria… tentu aku bilang tidak tahu karena baik kau ataupun Luca tidak ada yang berusaha untuk menutup celahnya! Jadinya jangan tanya aku tentang kapan! Itu kalian yang menentukan bukan?" ujar Spada dengan buru-buru.

Mendengar perkataannya, aku menarik kembali pistolku dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya. Aku tahu Spada menghela nafas lega, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mendengar perkataan itu, aku jadi mengerti bahwa aku harus berusaha menutup celah yang ada diantara aku dan Luca. Jika tak ada yang bergerak, tak akan ada yang terjadi, dan selamanya akan terus seperti ini.

"Oh ya, Iria… aku ada satu berita kurang baik buatmu lagi…" ujar Spada dengan wajah serius.

Aku melihatnya dengan alis yang naik sebelah, karena aku mendengar kabar kurang baik dan wajah serius Spada yang amat sangat jarang itu. Namun aku segera berkata, "Aku tak akan marah, jadi lanjutkan saja," ujarku, menyuruh Spada melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

Spada kemudian melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sangat serius. Dia berkata, "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kau saja yang bersama dengan Luca, tapi masalahnya ada beberapa orang yang tidak berpikir demikian," ujar Spada.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan tidak yakin dan meniru gerakan Spada.

Spada melihat kesana kemari lagi, sebelum memintaku untuk mendekat, "Mereka adalah teman-teman perempuan Luca di sekolah," bisik Spada.

Aku dengan segera berteriak, "HAH?!"

Spada segera menutup telinganya sambil berteriak, "Stop, stop! Telingaku bisa rusak, aku masih belum bisa merebut Ange dari Albert tahu!" ujar Spada sambil melindungi telinganya.

Aku segera menggebrak meja sambil berkata, "Ini dan itu tidak ada hubungannya! Kenapa bisa ada yang menyukai Luca selain aku! Spada, jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada! Kau satu sekolah dengan Luca kan?!" ujarku dengan nada tinggi dan aku benar-benar tidak terima.

Yah, aku tahu kalau Luca itu keren, pintar, tenang, dewasa, meski dia agak tulalit dan tidak memiliki kesadaran tingkat rata-rata. Aku senang bahwa kualitas Luca diakui, tapi tetap saja aku cemburu… maksudku, marah!

"Ehhh… bagaimana ceritanya ini… mmm, singkatnya, setelah hari itu, Luca jadi berubah menjadi lebih baik, pintar, murah senyum, sopan, positif, dan lain sebagainya. Ketika aku tahu… baam! Dia sudah sangat terkenal. Kau harus lihat banyaknya hadiah yang dia dapatkan ketika ulangtahunnya tahun lalu…" ujar Spada dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Seberapa banyak itu… seberapa banyak?" ujarku dengan berusaha menahan rasa kesalku dan memberikan Spada senyum sarkasme sementara tanganku sudah bersiap untuk menarik pistol di balik rompiku dan menggunakannya pada kepala Spada yang makin lama membuat kesabaranku makin habis saja. Apa jangan-jangan hadiahku juga terkubur di dalamnya?

Spada tertawa kering sebelum berkata, "Aku membantu Luca menyortir jumlahnya dan kalau hitunganku tidak salah, kira-kira ada 20-an lah… dan senyummu mengerikan Iria jadi hentikan," ujar Spada dengan memundurkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah _shock _yang melekat erat di wajahku. Dalam waktu 3 tahun, Luca disukai oleh banyak sekali gadis, rivalku kini tidak hanya mendiang Chitose itu saja, tapi juga banyak orang-orang biasa.

"Laku diantara cewek memang salah satu ciri Asura sih…" ujar Spada dengan gugup.

Aku hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Spada dulunya adalah Durandal, pedang berisik yang (dia bilang) merupakan pedang terbaik sepanjang sejarah Devaloka, dan pemilik terhebatnya adalah Asura, alias Luca di masa lalu. Mungkin mulutnya Spada juga warisan dari Durandal sendiri kali…

Namun, jika diungkit-ungkit masalah kehidupan lalu, aku jadi mengingat Inanna. Inanna, seorang dewi yang kudengar dari Hermana, yang dulunya pengasuh Luca sebagai Asura dengan wujud naga bernama Vritra, merupakan dewi tercantik di seluruh Devaloka dan merupakan dewi yang dikasihi oleh Asura hingga Asura bisa dikhianati olehnya. Yah, meski masalah itu, menurutku hanya perbedaan pendapat sepasang kekasih itu saja yang kebetulan merembet pada banyak orang.

"Haaah, andai saja aku cantik…" keluhku tanpa sadar. Membandingkan diriku dengan Inanna terasa sangat menyedihkan.

Spada sepertinya mendengarnya dan segera berkata, "Eits, Iria. Daripada kau berharap bisa cantik seperti Inanna, gunakan tenagamu yang sepertinya banyak itu untuk berusaha merebut Luca dari semua pesaingmu itu," ujar Spada dengan nada yang terdengar menggurui.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang ingin kubuat seperti mengatakan "Apa kau bilang?!" tapi bukan dalam nada marah, tapi dengan nada tidak percaya.

Spada tersenyum cukup lebar, sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa panggil Her dan Ange untuk membantumu membuat strategi mendapatkan Luca sebelum ada yang bisa mengambilnya. Kau tahu Iria, mungkin untuk yang satu ini kau harus berterimakasih pada Inanna, karena kau satu poin lebih banyak daripada yang lain," ujar Spada berusaha memberiku semangat.

"Tapi, Her sekarang sekolah dan Ange ada di Tenos sana…" ujarku dengan nada depresi. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang depresi!

"Seminggu ini Ange ada disini kok! Dia kan berencana mengembalikan kejayaan Curch dan Her juga bersekolah disini. Iria, aku mulai khawatir kau itu tidak pernah baca berita ya…" ujar Spada dengan nada sarkasme yang sangat kental.

Haaah, buat dia sih mudah berbicara, tapi bagaimana denganku yang harus melakukan semuanya? Dan meski aku melakukan ini, aku juga lumayan telat start, dan aku adalah Inanna… itu bisa jadi plus dan minus sekarang…

"Oh, ya, Iria, aku ingin tanya sedikit soal sesuatu," ujar Spada dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat, tidak seperti ingin tahu.

Aku melihat kearahnya dan memberi tanda bahwa dia bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, karena aku sedang malas berbicara. Spada mengerti dan bertanya, "Eh, tahun lalu kau juga mengirimkan kado bukan? Ada satu kado yang aku bahkan tidak boleh menyentuhnya dan hanya Luca yang boleh… bisa beritahu aku bagaimana bentuknya?" tanya Spada.

Aku melihat ke arah lain dan menjawab, "Kotak yang muat untuk sebuah pistol yang biasa kubawa-bawa ini, dengan warna pembungkus merah dengan motif kotak dengan garis hitam. Ada apa memangnya?" ujarku acuh tak acuh.

"Kau menghadiahinya pistol? Asli? Bisa digunakan untuk menembak itu?" tanya Spada dengan setengah tidak percaya.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dengan sinis sebelum menjawab, "Iya, ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyaku dengan nada super sinis. Oke, aku tahu aku tidak punya selera dalam memilih hadiah, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka jika ada yang protes dengan seleraku.

Spada hanya tertawa cekikikan sendiri dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia kemudian berkata, "Hehe, kuberitahu saja, sore ini Luca akan ada di wilayah Industri untuk melihat bagaimana pekerjaan ayahnya sekarang. Tak ada yang tahu, jadi datanglah," ujar Spada dengan senyuman yang tak kumengerti.

"Eh… EH?!" aku spontan terkejut mendengar perkataan Spada dan dengan jujur mengatakannya. Namun, orangnya sudah meninggalkan tempatku dan pergi entah ke mana.

* * *

(Time Skip…)

Hari sudah menjadi sore dan kini aku berada di wilayah industri seperti apa kata Spada tadi siang. Tentu saja aku mencari-cari Luca tanpa harus disuruh, tapi susah sekali mencari seseorang dengan rambut mencolok di kerumunan orang yang rambutnya tidak mencolok ini…

'Spada tak mungkin salah bukan…?' pikirku sambil mencari-cari sosok Luca di tengah banyak orang. Namun, sebelum aku menemukan orang yang kucari, ada beberapa anak perempuan lengkap dengan bodyguard tinggi seram yang sepertinya tidak ramah menghampiriku.

"Kau Iria Animi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah penuh kebencian.

Entah kenapa aku punya firasat yang buruk…

* * *

**Luca POV**

* * *

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari Iria. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena meninggalkannya saat dia tadi bertamu. Karena saat itu kebetulan ada beberapa orang temanku yang memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan tadi. Mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya meski sebenarnya aku lebih memilih untuk bersama Iria dibandingkan dengan temanku itu.

Namun, bukannya Iria yang kutemukan, aku menemukan Spada yang bersama dengan Hermana sedang tertawa diantara mereka sendiri dengan sangat menyeramkannya.

Aku baru berniat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan pembicaraan menyeramkan mereka ketika aku mendengar Hermana yang sepertinya harus memanggilku saat itu, "Lu!"

Spontan aku berdiri tegak dan pelan-pelan melihat ke belakang, karena dua sahabatku itu seperti memiliki sayap iblis di punggung mereka dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku tidak akan diganggu lagi kan… kan?

"Yo, Luca, aku ada satu hal yang ingin sekali kutanyakan sekarang ini…" ujar Spada dengan tersenyum dan dengan paksa ia menarikku ke dalam pembicaraannya dengan Hermana.

"A-apa?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Spada itu orang baik, tapi jika dia sudah masuk ke sifatnya yang iseng bukan main, iblis pun kalah darinya.

"Lu… pistol itu pemberian dari Ria kan?" ujar Hermana dengan menunjuk benda yang dimaksud dengan senyum seramnya.

Wajahku spontan memerah. Tahun lalu, Iria mengirimiku sebuah pistol sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, sesuatu yang khas di wilayahnya. Karena sangat senang, aku langsung belajar dan berlatih cara menggunakannya hingga sekarang aku sudah cukup mahir.

Aku sering mengelak dari Spada dan Hermana soal Iria karena… aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika Iria tiba-tiba menghilang dari genggamanku, bersama dengan orang lain yang tidak kukenal… atau melupakanku… aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku melihat ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak memberikan jawaban kepada Hermana ataupun Spada. Aku tahu, mereka hanya akan meledekku.

"Jangan khawatir Luca, rahasiamu aman di tangan kami. Tak akan ada yang tahu minus Ange dan Ricardo mungkin…" ujar Spada dengan tertawa cengingisan.

"Bahkan kami dengan sukarela bersedia menjadi tempat untuk mendengarkan keluhanmu dan Iria jikalah ada… kurang baik kita ini padamu Lu?" ujar Hermana merajuk.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena aku tahu bahwa aku tidak lagi bisa melarikan diri terang-terangan, jadi lebih baik mundur pelan-pelan sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa aku pergi, tapi sayang Hermana sudah menangkap tanganku duluan menghalangiku untuk kabur.

"Hehe, ayolah Luca, bilang saja satu kata 'suka' saja kok susah? Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih menyukai para penggemar barumu itu dibandingkan Iria?" tanya Spada dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Spada, sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak menyukai satu pun dari penggemar yang kau sebutkan itu karena aku sudah… Iria… soal Iria… aku…" aku membantah keras-keras pernyataan Spada yang terakhir, tapi tidak bisa membuat mulutku untuk mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Iya, iya, soal Iria, Lu suka kan?" tebak Hermana dengan tersenyum senang.

Aku jadi bungkam tidak bisa menjawab, tapi, mulutku tidak bisa tertutup rapat ketika Spada bilang, "Mungkin lebih baik kurebut saja Iria darimu jika kau tak mau…" ujar Spada dengan wajah yang terlihat serius.

Mendengarnya membuatku _shock_, melihat bahwa wajah Spada terlihat serius tidak terlalu membantu. Aku segera membuka mulutku dan berteriak, "Iya, aku menyukai Iria! Dia milikku jadi jangan dekati dia!" ujarku dengan keras-keras sambil mencengkram tangan Spada dengan tanganku yang masih bebas.

Spada meringis kesakitan sebelum berkata, "Damai Luca, aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali tentang gurauanku tadi, benar-benar kosong melompong. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kau jujur pada Iria secepatnya saja?" ujar Spada yang sepertinya menahan sakit.

"Bercandamu itu kelewatan! Kau tahu kan bahwa aku selalu dan selalu mencintai Iria sejak dahulu dan kau tahu itu kan, Spada?!" bentakku dengan amarah yang jarang kukeluarkan.

Hermana sepertinya bergabung dengan Spada dan tampak ketakutan saat dia berkata, "Tapi, Lu…" ujar Hermana dengan wajah yang seperti akan menangis.

Spada menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menggenggam tanganku yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangannya sembari berkata, "Oke, oke, aku tahu. Tapi saat itu kau selalu mengelak karena Inanna dan Asura, mana aku bisa mengerti? Akhirnya kau mengatakan 'Iria' jadi ampunilah kami," ujar Spada dengan nada acuh.

Aku melepaskan tangannya lalu tangan kananku bersiap-siap untuk menarik pistol, yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi keahlianku, yang ada di saku celanaku.

"Tapi, Lu… kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada Ria?" tanya Hermana dengan masih sedikit takut-takut.

Aku melihat ke arah Hermana sebelum bertanya, "Apa maksudmu Her?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi dan nada suara tidak mengerti.

Spada meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang sebelum berkata, "Jika kalian tidak ada yang jujur, kapan kalian bisa maju? Bisa-bisa Iria beneran pergi tahu…" ujar Spada dengan nada yang terkesan cuek.

"Apa Lu tak ingin tahu apa Ria juga berperasaan sama?" tanya Hermana dengan wajah yang terdengar sedih.

Aku melihat ke arah lain, hal itu tidak pernah melintas di kepalaku sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, aku menganggap bahwa keberadaan Iria adalah sesuatu yang sudah pasti jadi aku tidak berani mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Aku senang dengan hubungan kami sekarang ini, tapi apa itu cukup?

Aku tahu jawabannya di dalam hatiku sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa itu tidak cukup… tidak cukup bagi perasaanku yang semakin berkembang ini. Semakin aku memikirkan Iria, semakin ingin aku memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi, hubungan kami yang terbangun selama perjalanan ini membuatku ragu. Apakah Iria memiliki perasaan yang sama? Apakah dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang teman seperjalanan saja? Dimanapun aku pergi… aku ingat, Iria selalu ada disana, suaranya yang memanggilku dengan putus asa ketika Sky Castle jatuh dan dia ditarik Ricardo untuk pergi…

'Kesetiaan dan rasa percaya… dari dua hati namun hanya satu yang mendapatkan kekuatanku…' aku masih mengingat frase dari cara menggunakan Manifest 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku menggunakannya bersama dengan Iria…

"Ternyata aku memang mencintai Iria…" gumamku, melupakan keberadaan dari Spada dan Hermana yang ada di sebelahku selama sesaat.

Aku baru mengingat setelah aku selesai menggumamkan pikiranku dan dengan rasa malu yang berusaha kututupi aku melihat Spada dan Hermana yang sepertinya terhibur dengan perkataanku.

"Jadi, kau akan mengatakannya, kan? Aku tahu Iria ada di wilayah Industri," ujar Spada sambil tersenyum dengan menyeramkan.

"Spada, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu kepada Iria?" tanyaku dengan nada mencurigai kepada Spada. Aku heran darimana dia bisa tahu tentang hal spesifik seperti itu.

"Ahaha… kau akan kesana kan? Pekerjaan ayahmu… jadinya kuberitahu saja Iria…" ujar Spada dengan berusaha untuk tetap santai.

Aku melihat ke arah Spada dengan tidak percaya. Sekarang aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia tahu aku akan pergi kesana juga! Terkadang Spada itu sedikit memiliki sifat _stalker_.

Tapi, aku tak begitu menghiraukannya, karena aku khawatir akan Iria. Aku sedikit khawatir bahwa beberapa orang yang suka mengikutiku akan pergi kesana pula. Mereka juga sama menyeramkan seperti Spada, tapi aku khawatir jika tentang Iria kedengaran juga.

"Iria…"

Tanpa menghiraukan jalanan yang ramai, aku membuat jalanku untuk menuju ke wilayah Industri, meninggalkan Spada dan Hermana di belakangku, sambil melihat kesana kemari, mencari warna rambut Iria yang mencolok itu. Tapi meski aku terus mencari, aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Iria…" perasaanku sangat tidak enak tentang ini.

Aku berlari mencari Iria lagi, ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang tak mungkin bisa kulupakan meski aku mati. Wajah yang menyerupai wajah Iria, namun tampak sangat tidak pas dengan keadaan di sekeliling, seakan-akan dia adalah sesuatu yang lain. Dia…

"Inanna…-san…"

Inanna, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan berjalan menembus orang-orang di jalan seperti hantu, dengan tatapan mata yang memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

Dan itulah yang kulakukan…

* * *

**Iria POV**

* * *

"Jangan dekati Luca-sama lagi!" ujar salah seorang perempuan yang memojokkanku hingga aku berada di jalan yang tersembunyi dari jalan utama.

Aku melihat mereka dari atas ke bawah, dan berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Aku yakin mereka menyebut Luca dengan sangat hormat. Apa jangan-jangan mereka ini… penggemar Luca yang diceritakan Spada tadi?

Aku cewek, jadi aku mengerti apa keinginan mereka. Melawan adalah sesuatu yang percuma, di kedua pistolku hanya ada sedikit peluru dan aku tidak mau mencari masalah. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengelak, "Aku tidak mengenal kalian… tapi bisa kalian jelaskan apa mau kalian kepadaku? Aku bahkan di Regnum hanya selama beberapa hari…" ujarku dengan berusaha mengelak pertanyaan mereka.

"Jangan mengelak, kami tahu kau berbicara dengan Belforma tadi tentang Luca-sama. Kalau kalian tidak saling kenal bagaimana kalian berbicara dengan akrab?" ujar yang lain dengan nada marah.

Glek, mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Aku harus segera cari cara untuk kabur tanpa merusak pakaianku dan mencari Luca. Berurusan dengan mereka sepertinya bukan hal yang bijak.

Aku memandangi setiap pengasuh dari para penggemar Luca itu. Kurang lebih ada 10 orang, aku memiliki dua pistol masing-masing berisi 6 peluru sehingga jadi 12, tapi satu tembakan tidak akan membuat mereka semua mundur tanpa ada hal lagi yang bisa kami bicarakan dan itu juga tindakan kriminal.

"Aku memang berteman dengan Spada… dan aku juga berteman dengan Luca… seperti kalian… kan?" ujarku dengan berusaha mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri.

"Hanya kami yang boleh memperhatikan Luca-sama. Pengawal, beri dia pelajaran!" ujar penggemar Luca yang terlihat paling kaya raya dengan pakaian yang tampak sangat mahal.

Aduh, gawat!

Aku memandangi setiap orang disana dan segera bergerak menghindar ketika salah satu orang seram itu berusaha memukulku. Aku bersyukur aku masih punya kekuatan untuk hal beginian.

Tapi, sebelum aku sempat melarikan diri, aku dihalangi oleh orang lain lagi, dan kejadian tersebut berulang terus hingga aku terpojok. Aku bersiap untuk menarik kedua pistol dan hendak melakukan hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan ketika aku mendengar suara yang paling ingin kudengar sekarang ini.

"Iria!"

Aku dan orang-orang yang mengerumuniku segera melihat ke arah suara, dan aku melihat Luca, yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal sedang melihatku dengan wajah yang tampak khawatir.

"Luca!" panggilku kembali sambil berusaha melangkah mendekatinya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya…

"Luca-sama, kenapa anda bisa di…" penggemar Luca yang memerintahkan para orang seram itu tampak ketakutan melihat Luca yang datang tepat pada waktunya itu.

Luca menyadari keberadaan orang-orang yang tampak mencurigakan itu, dan juga para penggemarnya yang bergerombol seperti sedang menindasku (dan itu kenyataan!) sebelum melihat ke arahku lagi.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara tembakan dan orang di hadapanku melompat ke belakang hingga jatuh. Aku baru menyadari apa yang terjadi, ketika Luca berteriak, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Iria?!" teriak Luca, aku bisa merasakan amarah Luca di setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku melihat ke arah tembakan itu, yang tepat berada di bawah kaki orang yang terjatuh itu dengan kagum. Lalu aku melihat ke arah Luca yang membawa pistol yang sangat kukenali, hadiah dariku tahun lalu.

"Tidak, Luca-sama, kami hanya…" ujar mereka sambil berkerumun dengan wajah ketakutan.

Luca mendekatiku sementara para orang seram itu mundur ketakutan, dan mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, masih dengan pistol di tangannya mengarah ke arah mereka. Entah kenapa aku merasa aman.

"Luca…" panggilku berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apapun.

Luca berkata padaku dengan nada sangat pelan, seakan berbisik, "Iria, apa kau masih bisa lari?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Aku kaget, namun aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Luca kemudian meletakkan kembali pistol tersebut di tempatnya sambil berkata, "Aku hanya akan memperingatkan sekali, jika aku melihat kalian menindas Iria lagi, aku tak akan tinggal diam," ujar Luca dengan serius.

Mereka semua mengangguk pelan, saat Luca tiba-tiba menarikku untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku masih sedikit _shock _mendengar perkataan keren yang keluar dari mulut Luca. Sementara kami melarikan diri, aku bisa merasakan perasaan lega bahwa Luca menemukanku.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya berlari, akhirnya Luca berhenti berlari. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa kami tidak lagi ada di kota, mungkin diluar kota.

"Luca…" aku hendak bertanya tentang dimana ini, ketika Luca meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, tidak mau diajak berbicara.

Aku menurutinya sementara kami berjalan terus menembus kerumunan pohon, melewati tempat yang tidak kukenali. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, kemana Luca akan membawaku pergi?

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Inanna-san…" ujar Luca tiba-tiba sementara dia membawaku ke tempat yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku tidak mengerti, sehingga aku bertanya, "Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan tidak mengerti.

Luca tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa menemukanmu… atas panduan dari Inanna… karena dia, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu… karena itu aku harus berterimakasih…" ujarnya dengan melihat ke depan, tidak sekalipun berpaling ke arahku.

"O-ooh…" ujarku dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, hingga Luca berkata, "Kita sudah tiba…" ujar Luca.

Aku menaikkan kepalaku, dan yang menyapaku adalah hamparan bunga berwarna putih yang sangat luas, dan bergabung dengan warna biru laut dan langit di ujung terjauhnya. Tempat ini hampir seperti salah satu mimpi tentang masa lalu yang kuimpikan… mimpi tentang keindahan Devaloka…

"Indah…" ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Bukankah begitu? Sejak aku menemukannya, aku ingin menunjukkan tempat ini padamu Iria," ujar Luca dengan lembut.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan terkejut dan malu. Luca melihatku dengan tatapan mata lurus yang membuatku menyadari seberapa besar aku mencintainya. Wajahku memerah entah seberapa merah karena sangatlah merah. Aku senang…

"Iria…?" ujar Luca dengan nada tanya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan baru menyadari bahwa aku melihat ke arah Luca selama yang bisa kuingat. Dengan segera aku berjalan menjauhinya sambil berkata, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" ujarku sambil duduk dan memainkan bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Luca saat ini, namun tiba-tiba saja dia duduk di sampingku dan memetik beberapa bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan, hingga dia mulai memainkan bunga-bunga tersebut hingga membentuk suatu rangkaian seperti sebuah sihir.

Aku memperhatikan tanpa berkedip, ketika bunga-bunga itu menjadi sebuah lingkaran yang utuh dan tampak sangat indah seperti mahkota. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan Luca yang memasangkannya di atas kepalaku.

"Ini untukmu Iria…" ujar Luca dengan lembut.

Wajahku spontan memerah mendengarkannya, dan aku langsung melihat ke arah lain tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutku. Namun, dadaku berdebar dengan sangat kencang, aku takut aku tanpa sadar akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kutarik.

"Hari ini kau jadi pendiam Iria… apa aku membuatmu marah? Kalau iya, aku minta maaf…" ujar Luca dengan nada khawatir.

Aku segera melihat ke arahnya dan membantah, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak benar! Aku berterimakasih karena tadi kau menyelamatkanku, dan berhentilah meminta maaf!" bantahku dengan terburu-buru.

Luca menghela nafas lega sebelum berkata, "Syukurlah… eh, Iria, aku bisa pinjam pangkuanmu? Entah kenapa aku jadi lelah," ujar Luca dengan nada lugu.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tapi setidaknya aku menyadari bahwa Luca memang tampak lelah sehingga aku memposisikan diriku sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa-apa… kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di pangkuanku," ujarku dengan jujur.

Wajah Luca tampak terkejut, tapi sepertinya dia juga tidak keberatan, karena setelah itu dia berkata, "Terimakasih… Iria…" ujarnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

Luca melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum, mungkin karena aku spontan memainkan rambutnya yang halus itu. Tiba-tiba aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, "Hei, Luca, kenapa tadi kau mencariku? Bukankah kau ada pekerjaan?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak mengerti meski aku berterimakasih atas pertolongannya.

Luca tampak terkejut, sebelum menjawab, "Ah, kalau kau bilang begitu benar juga. Nanti ketika pulang, mungkin ayahku akan marah karena aku meninggalkan pekerjaan…" ujar Luca seperti baru menyadari hal itu.

Mendengar jawaban Luca membuatku merasa bersalah, karena aku, dia harus rela dimarahi oleh ayahnya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Tapi, sepertinya melihat wajahku, wajah Luca melembut sebelum berkata, "… tapi, karena aku menyukai Iria, dimarahi mungkin tidak akan terlalu parah. Memikirkan bahwa kau mungkin akan terluka membuatku melupakan soal pekerjaan itu," ujar Luca dengan wajah yang lembut.

"Eh?" aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Luca beberapa detik yang lalu. Tadi… kalau aku tidak salah dengar, dia bilang 'suka'… kan?

"Ada apa Iria?" tanya Luca dengan lugunya.

Aku tak tahu seberapa merah wajahku sekarang ketika aku bertanya, "Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku dengan malu.

Luca melihat ke arahku sebelum berkata, "Dimarahi mungkin tidak akan terlalu parah?" jawab Luca dengan nada tanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata, "Tidak, yang sebelumnya…" ujarku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

Luca sepertinya seperti baru menyadari apa maksud pertanyaanku. Dia tidak tampak malu, seperti perkiraanku, namun wajahnya menjadi terlihat sangat cowok, ketika dia berkata, "Aku menyukaimu Iria…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Mendengarnya, spontan dadaku menjadi berdebar dengan lebih cepat dan membuatku menjadi gugup. Secara spontan aku bertanya, "Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk tidak gugup, namun sepertinya gagal.

"Iria ingin aku mengulanginya hingga berapa kali?" tanya Luca dengan tatapan lembut.

"Eh?" aku tentu saja terkejut akan jawaban Luca yang tak terduga itu dan wajahku sepertinya berkhianat dan membuat wajahku merona sangat merah.

"Selama ini, aku selalu mencintaimu Iria. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku selalu menyukaimu Iria. Selama kita mencari kebenaran dari kehidupan kita di masa lalu, aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli apakah kau adalah Inanna atau siapapun itu, aku tetap akan terus mencintaimu. Ketika kita hendak menggunakan Manifest, aku selalu mencintaimu. Meski kita terpisah jauh selama 3 tahun aku terus dan terus mencintaimu… aku bisa memperbanyak lagi jika Iria mau…" ujar Luka dengan wajah yang membuat hatiku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar dengan sangat keras.

"Stop, stop, Luca kau… kau bercanda… bukan… kan?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar bukan? Luca bilang dia mencintaiku bukan?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Luca dengan nada yang terdengar seperti terluka.

"Bukannya begitu…" ujarku dengan melihat ke arah lain. Aku tahu Luca itu tidak terlalu pandai dalam bercanda dan selera humornya itu sama dengan nol, sehingga perkataannya itu hampir selalu serius. Aku tahu itu, tapi… meski sebenarnya aku senang, aku tak bisa merasa benar-benar senang.

"Apa kau menyukai orang lain selain aku?" tanya Luca dengan nada terluka.

Mendengarnya, aku segera membantah, "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak menyukai siapapun karena aku menyukai…mu…" bantahku. Saat aku menyadari apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi, wajahku memerah dan aku tak mampu melihat Luca dengan lurus.

Wajah Luca sepertinya tampak terkejut sekarang ini. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya (karena aku malu!) aku segera berkata, "Aku… aku juga mencintaimu Luca…" ujarku dengan pelan.

Luca bangkit dari pangkuanku dan sepertinya tampak sangat terkejut dengan pernyataanku itu. Aku sendiri juga terkejut, bahwa aku memiliki keberanian seperti itu.

Aku merasakan tangannya berada di pipiku ketika dia berkata, "Iria… bolehkah aku…" ujar Luca tanpa menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

Aku spontan melihat ke arahnya, dan ketika aku menyadarinya, sesuatu yang lembut berada di bibirku dan menekannya dengan perlahan. Aku dengan cepat menyadari bahwa Luca menciumku. Awalnya aku terkejut dan tanganku spontan naik untuk mendorong Luca, tapi tangan Luca yang bebas mencengkram erat tanganku sehingga aku tak dapat bergerak.

Merasakan betapa lembut Luca menciumku, aku menutup mataku dan mengembalikan ciumannya, menikmati waktu-waktu dimana kami hanya berdua saja. Tangan Luca mengendor dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya berada di pinggangku dan menarikku untuk semakin mendekat dengannya. Saat aku mengetahuinya, aku sudah mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya dan berusaha menghapuskan jarak di antara kami berdua.

Setelah entah berapa lama, Luca melepaskanku dan kami saling berpandangan. Aku kini baru menyadari, bahwa Luca menjadi jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku, karena aku harus mendongak sedikit agar aku bisa melihatnya. Mata Luca juga tampak lebih tajam dan membuatku merasa sangat aman memandanginya. Pelukannya yang kuat seakan-akan takut kehilanganku membuatku dapat mempercayainya sepenuh hatiku.

Ahaha… entah kenapa aku jadi teringat sesuatu…

Luca melihat ke arahku seperti tahu akan apa yang ingin kubicarakan sebelum berkata, "Kesetiaan dan rasa percaya… dari dua hati namun hanya satu yang mendapatkan kekuatanku…" ujar Luca.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, dan Luca berkata lagi, "Pada saat itu… aku memilihmu, Iria…" ujar Luca dengan lembut.

Aku yakin wajahku mulai bersaing warna dengan warna rambutku sekarang ini. Aku dengan berusaha tampak tenang berkata, "Me-memangnya… a-ada apa…?" ujarku dengan berusaha mati-matian bersikap biasa.

Luca melekatkan dahinya dengan dahiku sehingga aku tidak mungkin melihat ke arah lain meskipun aku menginginkannya. Merasakan dahi Luca yang bersentuhan langsung dengan dahiku sangatlah tidak baik untuk jantung.

"Aku bersumpah, meskipun kita terpisah jauh, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu Iria. Karena itu, aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan melihat ke arah lain…" ujar Luca dengan lembut.

"Luca…" ujarku. Merasakan nafas Luca yang tepat berada di atas kulitku membuatku terpesona akan perubahan-perubahan Luca selama ini.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan jawabannya?" tanya Luca dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia melepaskan dahinya dari dahiku, membuatku merindukan kehangatan yang dibaginya kepadaku tadi.

"Luca… aku juga… karena itu… berjanjilah…" ujarku dengan mencengkram baju yang dipakainya. Aku merasa aku akan kehilangan Luca jika aku melepaskannya.

"Mmm," ujar Luca yang kemudian memelukku.

Aku memanjakan diriku pada pelukannya yang hangat dan menentramkan hatiku. Rasanya perasaan khawatir dan takut ketika aku hendak ditindas tadi lenyap dibawa angin. Luca ada disini untukku… seseorang yang menyayangiku dan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

Aku tak menghitung waktu yang berlalu, namun aku menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai malam ketika Luca berkata, "Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke Regnum…" ujar Luca sambil melepaskanku dari nyamannya pelukannya.

Aku melihat ke atas dan memang langit sudah berganti warna dan bintang-bintang juga sudah mulai bermunculan. Jika tidak kembali sekarang, orang tua Luca bisa khawatir belum ditambah dengan monster-monster yang akan mulai bermunculan.

"Iya, ayo kita kembali pulang…" ujarku.

Karena cerita kami akan terus berlanjut dari sekarang dan seterusnya…

* * *

~**The End**~

* * *

Oke, mungkin ini salah Rina karena kebanyakan maen game kali ya. Tapi, tetep ja Rina suka banget Tales of Series meski baru memainkan Eternia dan Phantasia. Oke, jangan lupa setelah membaca kemudian **Review**!


End file.
